Vel Marek
Vel Marek was a highly dangerous terrorist and mass murderer. He has killed over 50,000 people with his terrorirst attacks. The bounty on his head was 30,000,000 Galactic credits. After nearly 20 yaers of killings and terrorisim, Marek went into hiding before he was reportedly active again in 21 BBY, in the middle of the Clone Wars. He also had his own terrorist group of around 250 men called Red Ops. Acts of Terrorisim *'46 BBY - '''Marek was working for a Coruscanti criminal group. The boss of the group ordered Marek to bomb a car. The mission was successful and 3 people were killed and 2 more injured. *'46 BBY - 'Impressed with Marek's car bombing, the crime boss ordered him to lead a team to kill a rival group in a Coruscanti factory. The mission was successful and 300 of the rival group members are killed and 51 non perticipating people were killed in a gunfight. *'46 BBY - 'The Coruscanti boss orders Marek to snipe a Jedi Master who failed a previous mission before. The mission is successful. *'46 BBY - 'The Coruscanti boss orders Marek to bomb a maglev train on Corellia. The mission was successful. The train explodes and destroys the rails. The train crashes into city streets and kills 1,000+ people. With the destroyed tracks another train falls and kills 500 more people. Total casualties: 1,500. *'45 BBY - 'Marek attached bombs to two fuel cells in a 12 storey building. The bombs expode and the building collapses. 400 killed. *'45 BBY - 'Marek starts a mutiny against the Coruscanti crime group he was working for with some of the members. He kills the boss single handed and 900 of the members are killed. *'44 BBY - 'Marek infiltrates a military base with his new group to steal high tech weapons. The mission is successful. 600 soldiers are killed. *'43 BBY - 'Marek releases a large amount of the Blue Shadow Virus in several rivers near a few towns on Nar Shadaa. 15,000 people die of poising. *'43 BBY - 'Assassination of Togruta senator Far Bondai. *'42 BBY - 'Robbing of a bank in a city on Bakura. 5 guards dead, 2 more people dead, 1 person injured, 7 speeder bikes stolen. *'41 BBY - 'Several suicide bombers send by Marek blow up three building in Aldera (Alderaan's capital) due to an assault on a Red Ops base by Alderanian troops. 2,100 people killed, 430 injured. *'40 BBY - 'Marek kidnappes 7 senators (1 Rodian, 1 Zabrak, 2 Humans, 2 Chiss and 1 Kel'dor). Marek demands 2,000,000 Galactic credits in order to free them. He recieves the money and frees the hostages. *'40 BBY - 'Marek and Red Ops infiltrate another military base and steal 3 highly advanced 3G-U ships. 310 soldiers killed, 75 of Marek's troops killed. *'39 BBY - 'Marek tests the stolen 3G-U ships by dropping bombs from them to a city on Nar Shaddaa. The bomb destroys several building and kills over 10,000 people and wounds around 2,500. The damage casued by him costs 90,000,000 million Galactic credits. *'38 BBY - '2 Jedi killed while pursuing Marek for his crime on Nar Shaddaa. *'37 BBY - 'King Allan Parengeroy of Kosdor is personally assassinated by Marek. *'37 BBY - 'Kidnapping of the Queen of Onderon's daughters. Marek demands 4,000,000 Galactic credits for their release. He recieves the money and the hostages are freed. *'37 BBY - 'Jabba the Hutt sends Marek to kill a black market seller. Marek misses him as he gets abord a ship for Coruscant. Marek is force to destroy the ship. He catches up to it in space and destroys it killing all 120 passangers abord. *'36 BBY - 'Marek sends 20 of his men on a suicide attack on the Coruscant generators. The mission successeds. Two of the generators collapes and and causes a large hole in the streets of Coruscant. Buildings collapes and kills 7,000 people. *'35 BBY - 'Assassination of Naboo politician Gor Xags live on television on Naboo. *'35 BBY - 'Marek steals a high tech weapon. 13 guards killed. *'34 BBY - 'Marek steals and ancient statue of a Rodia god and demands 1,150,000 Galactic credits for its return. Marek recieves the ransom but doesn't return the statue and gets more that the actual ransom as the statue costs 970,000 Galactic credtis. *'34 BBY '- Marek and Red Ops detonate a bomb in a dimond mine and a dam on Naboo. The bomb detonated in the mine kills 890 people while the bomb in the dam causes a flood in several towns and 2,000 people die of drowning. The damaged caused, costed 2,600,000 Galactic credits. *'33 BBY - 'Marek assassinates five high ranking Generals in the Naboo Army. *'32 BBY - 'Marek sends 16 of his members on a suicide mission to detonate a nuclear factory near the city of Gersol on Ruusan. The factory is detonated and radiation spreads around the city, 9,000 die of radiation. the city remains a ghost town. Its population of 360,000 are evacuated. *'31 BBY -''' Poisining some waters on Dac. 4,000 Mon Calamari die on poison. *'31 BBY '- Marek and the Red Ops steal three highly dangerous nuclear missles able to destroy an entire city. 114 of his own men are killed and 400 soldiers guarding the missles are killed as well. The missles were never found. *'''30 BBY - '''Marek detonates a bomb in a city on Chandrilla. 300 people killed, 8 people wounded. The amount of people who have died because of Merik's actions are around 54,967. Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased characters